Who's girl?
by yumicka1990
Summary: Summary: Sakura a new student from America and an expert prima ballerina. Sasuke the perfect example of a bad boy. Both rich, both wishing for freedom and both…….read to find out. Sasusaku and other minor pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Who's Girl?!?**

**A/N: Ok guys, so this is my first story in Naruto. I had another account used for another anime but it sucked so I decided to write Naruto and this is somehow my fav pairing.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, obviously if I did then it would be boring and senseless.**

**Sakura: Just continue the story (Whine)**

**Sasuke: Yeah.**

**Yumicka1990- are you actually getting on her side?**

**Sasuke- Just………………….can't you just do…that?!?**

**Yumicka1990- fine, fine tsk you didn't have to beg**

**Guys just send the reviews!**

Summary: Sakura a new student from America and an expert prima ballerina. Sasuke the perfect example of a bad boy. Both rich, both wishing for freedom and both…….read to find out. Sasusaku and other minor pairings.

Location: sakura's home

Occasion: first day of school

KRING KRING KRING

BANG

The alarm clock exploded because of Sakura's impatience, she banged it probably too hard.

"Honey, pls. wake up or you're going to get late."

GROAN

"Sakura, wake up it's the first day be more enthusiastic."

GROAN

"Just wake up!"

Glare.

She put the hardest glare as she stood up to her mom.

"Finally."

She did the usual as she took a fast bath as she looked at the time.

She wore a green shirt with denim blue mini skirt and black chucks high-cut. She wore accessories like silver bangles on her wrist and large hoops for earrings. She also wearing a plain diamond necklace. She put her hair in a messy bun.

She ate her breakfast which consisted of bacon, eggs, ham, cordon bleu, coffee/choco, donuts all from America because she liked it that way.

She gazed to her side when she saw her ballet shoes hanged carefully. She smiled since it was her dream to be one of the most renowned ballerinas in the world but she knew she still had a long way to go.

She finished breakfast and got to her Porsche which was colored silver since it was good-looking according to her not minding the price.

On the other side of the story………………….

Sasuke woke up by instinct trying to remember who his current girlfriend was but why even bother he'll find out eventually.

He took a bath lazily not minding if he becomes late since the teacher will surely let him in because his dad threatened the teacher on the first day and paid him is a bonus.

He wore a black shirt with the Uchiha symbol in the back with white cargo pants and black rubber shoes. His hair was in a messy style which made even more girls drool.

He ate the same thing that sakura did and got out when he was satisfied and rode his sleek black limousine which had a driver used once a week.

School……………………….

Sakura's P.O.V.

I got out of the car and I saw many people look at me as I felt out of place because most of them were wearing a t-shirt and skinny jeans for girls and guys were wearing shirt and pants. I saw them looking at me and I couldn't distinguish if it was because of disgust or admiration.

3 people came up to me. I liked them because they dressed like me so I didn't feel alone.

They slowly introduced themselves:

"Hi, my name is tenten! Nice to meet you!" 

she looks and sounds active.

"H-hi, my name is H-hinata."

Okay, is there something to be nervous about.

"Hello, my name is Ino!" 

She's pretty confident.

Okay now it's my turn

"Hi my name is haruno sakura I'm an exchange student from America. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

They toured her throughout the school but forgot to her about one thing. : stats.

As in people's ranking like she forgot who were the jocks and the nerds and the loners…..things like that.

She walked towards the classroom where she found a silver-haired teacher who was reading an orange book.

He looked at her and remembered.

"oh yes students I forgot to tell you we have a new student."

She looked at them as guys drooled and girls just stared as if waiting for her to do something great.

"Hi my name is haruno sakura I'm an exchange student from America. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

She used the same with her new friends.

"okay, pls. sit beside sasuke. Sasuke pls. raise your hand."

A raven-haired guy raised his hand and you came towards him.

'_he looks cute.'_

'_who are you?'_

'_I'm your inner.'_

'_I thought you were already gone.'_

'_I just went for vacation.'_

'_oh well.'_

The guy sat there looked at me and smirked. I just looked at him and then sat while reading a book since the teacher wasn't doing anything.

'_why'd he smirk?'_

'_I don't know'_

'_wait………I know! He's going to use me as his playtoy to get out from those crazy fangirls.'_

'_that didn't sound right….'_

'_oh my gosh! me!!!...a playtoy………….his?!?'_

Normal P.O.V.

She shrugged the thought away.

The bell rang and Sakura didn't know where to go

**A/N: That was a cliffie anyway I'm new in writing so if it shows pls. put it in your reviews since the first that I wrote was unsuccessful by the rate of the reviews and I have two accounts one is this exclusively for naruto stories and another for Gakuen alice sties only too.**

**R&R people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thanks to all who sent reviews and if you want to know my other username send it in your review and I'll give it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Okay so I know the first chap was short but I was kinda in a hurry so…………**

**Anyway, let's begin!**

_**Recap of the previous chapter:**_

The guy sat there looked at me and smirked. I just looked at him and then sat while reading a book since the teacher wasn't doing anything.

'_why'd he smirk?'_

'_I don't know'_

'_wait………I know! He's going to use me as his playtoy to get out from those crazy fangirls.'_

'_that didn't sound right….'_

'_oh my gosh! me!!!...a playtoy………….his?!?'_

_Normal P.O.V._

_She shrugged the thought away._

_The bell rang and Sakura didn't know where to go_

_End of Recap._

Normal P.O.V.

Suddenly out of nowhere a voice said.

"Who's your next class?"

she looked behind and saw Sasuke.

She thought that he wasn't that dangerous so she decided to tell him.

"Gai."

"We have the same. Just come and walk with me."

She just looked at him and then followed.

Many guys were looking at her and she knew she saw sasuke glare at them for about a millisecond but she decided that she was just seeing things. Girls glared at her as they thought that newbies shouldn't walk with their dear Sasuke-kun.

They finally arrived the gym and she saw 2 guys in green spandex while one looked like the teacher and the other a teacher's pet.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!" 

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

this continued until the end of the period and they just watched as it was already recess.

She tried to tour herself in the school though she didn't even have a map so she started in the lockers and beside it were 3 girls. They approached her thinking that she was a new student since there wasn't anyone in school with pink hair.

"hi are you a new student here?"

"yes."

"w-would you like to join our g-roup?"

"sure."

"we hang out everyday and we have our own table in the cafeteria."

"cool."

"BTW, my name is Yamanaka Ino. You can call me Ino."

"I-I'm H-hinata Hyuuga. F-feel free to call m-me anything"

"I'm tenten just call me that."

"Welcome to the grp."

Ino said as she hugged her and the other two smiled.

They toured her around the school and explained the stats.

When they arrived to the topic of sasuke.

"I heard Uchiha Sasuke led you to your class. Is it true?"

"it is and it's no big deal since he was going there too."

"No I heard he usually targets the new girl as his playtoy and when they've completely fallen for him he dumps them."

"i-I heard about it t-too."

"you better stay away from him."

They continued to walk nobody noticed them since they blended themselves because they promised themselves to keep away from Sasuke's gang.

Sasuke with gang side…………………………….

"You know it's getting boring dating fangirls."

Naruto said as he yawned.

"True."

Sasuke replied.

"Same stuff all over again."

Neji said.

"Then why don't we find somebody who despises us and not just playing hard to get."

Shikamaru suggested.

"In this school nothing like that exists."

They said in unison.

Then as they were walking sakura and the others thought they were safe so they talked.

"Don't you think that Sasuke's gang is just plain stupid?"

Sakura asked.

"Yup. Even before you came we already hated them."

Ino answered.

"all of them are plain arrogant."

Tenten replied.

"T-they think they're g-gods."

Hinata said.

The group of course overheard what they said and all smirked.

'_Just what we're looking for.'_

They thought in unison.

They just walked away while Sasuke suggested.

"why don't we become classmates with them in all their classes."

"Good Idea."

Shikamaru said as he smirked.

They hacked the school's computer and copied their schedules as the same with the girls.

The day passed by quickly as school ended and the guys were excited for there plan

**A/N: What do you think the plan is?!?**

**Find out in the next chapter of who's girl?!?**

**R&R people!**


End file.
